


A Pride to Remember

by thatwriterlady



Series: Wine And Roses [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Characters, Clubbing, Dancing, Demisexual Character, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Fun With Friends, Gay Characters, Grinding, Jealousy, Kissing, LGBT characters, M/M, Pride, Pride Parade, Someone Finally Grows Some Balls, Vacation, pansexual characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-15 22:34:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11240670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: Dean and Charlie gather the whole gang together to go back to Chicago for Pride, except this year they have a few more people with them.  It's going to be even more fun than in previous years.  There's going to be pride (obviously), dancing, grinding, kissing, and it's not all going to be between Dean and the love of his life, Cas.  It's going to be a Pride to remember.





	A Pride to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> It has taken me about a month to finish this one, with all the other projects I'm working on, but I had so much fun with it! I was initially going to wait until AFTER Chicago Pride, which for the record is next weekend (anyone want to go with me? No? Ok, I'll just sit at home and write...), but I don't want to forget to write it, so here you go. I hope you get a kick out of it.

**Pride Parade- June~**

 

“So what exactly is the plan?”  Charlie flopped down on the couch and looked expectantly at Dean.

 

“Plan…what are you even talking about?”  He asked.

 

“For Pride.  We’re still all going to Chicago, right?  Tell me you already booked a hotel.” 

 

“Oh, yeah, that’s been booked since last year.  I’m not stupid.”  He knew better than to wait.  They got better rates when he pre-booked anyway.

 

“Good.  I plan to spend the weekend partying and having fun.”  She took a moment to look around his living room.  “Something’s different.”

 

“Dog toys are everywhere.  Cas took Poppy for a walk and I didn’t pick up.” 

 

“Ah.  Cas is over a lot I’ve noticed.”  She picked up a fuzzy chicken sitting on the floor by her feet.  It had no stuffing, and apparently that was on purpose.  She tossed it in the direction of the toy box on the other side of the room but it fell short.

 

“I love him.  I like having him around.  It’s a lot less lonely here when he stays over.  Now that school’s out, he can come by more.  I go by his place more too.  I dunno, he’s easier to be around than anyone else I’ve ever dated.  We’re just as comfortable sitting together watching movies as we are talking about whatever is on our minds.  It’s not like we spend every single day together.  We’re still apart like two, sometimes three nights a week.”  He argued.  He hoped to remedy that at some point though. 

 

“Think you guys will move in together someday?”  She asked.

 

“Thinking about it.” 

 

“Yeah, that’s what Gilda and I have been talking about.  When her lease is up, she’s going to move in with me.”  She told him.

 

“Really?  That’s awesome.  You guys have been together what, a year?  Year and a half now?” 

 

She nodded.  “A year and a half.  We might get a dog together.”

 

“Poppy will have a friend to play with.  We can do playdates.”  Dean loved that idea.  Poppy loved meeting other dogs and playing.

 

“I swear, you and Cas talk like you’re an old married couple, been together for 40 years.”  She joked.

 

“How do you mean?”  Cas walked in the room at that moment and sat down next to Dean.  Poppy appeared, jumping up to sit between him and Charlie, and then proceeded to try and lick the woman to death.

 

“Just, stuff you both say.  Like you don’t second guess your plans to be together even a year from now.  Do you guys really have no doubts?”  She nearly had to wrestle the rambunctious puppy to get her to keep her tongue to herself, but Poppy finally settled down and laid her head in Charlie’s lap.  Cas looked back at Dean who shrugged.

 

“What do we have to second guess?  Cas is everything I’ve ever wanted.  He’s what I’ve searched for, and I didn’t settle down because I didn’t have what I wanted in a partner, until I met him.  I’d be stupid to second guess perfection.”

 

“Darling, that was cheesy, even for you.”  Cas chuckled.  Dean grinned.

 

“Maybe, but I love you too much to care.”

 

“Dean and I have issues, just like any couple, but we make the effort to work through them because we love each other, and because we see a real future together.  The men I dated before Dean?  I couldn’t see to the next weekend with them, let alone see years of my life spent with them.  But I see that with Dean.  We just…fit.  I love him more than anything in the world.  It feels crazy to say that after just six months together, but it’s the truth.  We’re not talking big stuff yet, but there’s plenty of time for that.”  Cas explained.  Dean slid a hand around to rest on his boyfriend’s stomach and Cas covered it with both of his own.

 

“We’ll get to that point, but there’s no rush.  People that rush into things, they end up with their relationships failing.  We don’t want that.  I see my future with Cas, so we’re going to take our time and stay on course.  In another few months we’ll start talking about that kind of stuff.”  He added.

 

“And here I thought Gilda and I were being serious by her moving in with me.”  Charlie laughed.

 

“That’s a big step.  It’s a very serious decision.  Do you see yourself spending the rest of your life with her?”  Cas asked.  Charlie considered the question.

 

“Yeah, I think I do.”

 

“See, I couldn’t even think about living with someone that I didn’t absolutely see a future with.  I need to want to spend my life with that person before I would uproot my life like that.  Otherwise it’s too painful to lose everything if it doesn’t work out.  And even when that realization is made, it’s not a decision to take lightly.  It takes a lot of talking and compromising to bring two lives together and blend them in a way that makes both people happy.”  Cas held Dean’s hand a little tighter.

 

“See, I had a boyfriend back in college.  He was rather spontaneous and after three months of dating, he suggested that we get a place together.  The dorms sucked and an apartment would afford us more privacy, even if it was expensive.  I was young, naïve, and I agreed.  We found a studio apartment, signed the lease, moved in.  It lasted about two months before he started complaining that I was in his space, and he complained about my habits, from how I was too “clingy” when I slept, to how I cleaned the kitchen, to my dislike of him inviting friends over to play video games and letting them stay over until 2 or 3 in the morning.  On school nights.  Did I mention it was a _studio_ apartment?  It led to fights and long before the lease was up, we split.  We couldn’t live together.  I let him keep the place, took my name off the lease, and I went to stay with my brother.  The following year I got back into the dorms with a little financial encouragement to the school from my father. 

 

“I tried one more time to live with someone, and that failed even more epically because we were not compatible.  We didn’t have enough time to practice, to learn one another’s quirks and habits, or figure out whether we could tolerate one another long term.  Dean and I, we truly want this to work.  We’re compatible in a way that I’ve never been with anyone else, and I know how deeply I love him, but we’re still learning everything about one another.  I won’t ruin what we have by acting impulsively, and I’ve already told Dean this.  I love him too much to lose him.  We want to reach the point where we can live together, and then take the next step from there.”

 

“He is really clingy in his sleep.”  Dean said, laughing when he got an elbow to the stomach.  “But I happen to like clingy.  That guy back in college didn’t.  Lisa said I snored, would kick me out of bed for it.  Well, turns out it was her bed that was doing it to me.  Cas says when I’m in my bed, which is memory foam, I don’t snore, but in his bed I snore lightly.  So, when we reach the point where we are living together, we’ll be sleeping in my bed.  I think that at this point, our biggest points of contention are that I sort the laundry by color but he sorts it by color _and_ fabric, and that I pamper the dog too much.  He’s worried that if we have kids later, I’ll spoil them too much.  So, I’m working on that.” 

 

“You really do spoil the dog, but any kids you guys have together, I swear they’ll never doubt how much you love them.  And parenthood is different anyway.  Kids will work your last nerve in a way that dogs don’t, and you’ll be a united front, mostly because you’ll have to be in order to survive.  Think about your own parents.”  She said.

 

“You have a point.”  Cas conceded.  “We’ll try a test run soon, perhaps around my birthday, of full time living together, without either of us selling one of our houses.  If it goes well, we’ll make it official probably around our anniversary.”

 

“And then you’ll get started on making little Milton-Winchesters?”  There was a gleeful sort of excitement to the question that had both men smiling.

 

“We’d have to really figure that part out.”  Dean laughed.  “I can’t exactly pop a baby out, and last I checked, neither can Cas.”  His boyfriend burst out laughing, remembering the joke he’d shared with Sam the month before. 

 

“Our baby options are limited, and we would need to discuss them, but I’m not discussing them until after there’s a ring on my finger.”  He said.

 

“Cas is a bit of a traditionalist in that aspect.”  Dean explained.

 

“I get it though.  It’s like, I look at you two together and it feels more like you’ve been together for six years instead of six months.  You’re just so good together that it’s easy to forget _why_ you’re not already married and thinking about kids.  Seriously, Cas, no one Dean ever dated before you was as good of a fit for him as you are.”

 

Cas leaned more into Dean’s chest and smiled.  “I feel the same way about him.”

 

“So back to Pride, you got the rooms already.  When are we all leaving, and how long are you two staying up there?”

 

“We decided we’re going to stay for five days, and drive back on the sixth.  We’re going to do some sightseeing, and visit the beach with Poppy.”  Cas replied.

 

“Cool.  Gilda and I are checking out some of the nightlife while we’re up there.” 

 

“We plan to do some of that too.  Poppy can stay in her kennel ok for up to 10 hours, not that we do that to her.  But three or four so we can go have some fun should be ok.”  Dean looked at Cas who nodded in agreement.

 

“She’ll be fine.”

 

“Sweet.  So, what are you guys doing tonight?”  She asked.

 

“Is that code for wanting to hang out and play video games?”  Cas laughed.  She gave him a toothy grin.

 

“You know it.”

 

He got up and went over to the entertainment center, plucking a game off the shelf.

 

“Well, good thing I brought the new Resident Evil then.”

 

“Your boyfriend is awesome.”  Charlie was already on her feet and reaching for it.

 

“Don’t I know it.”  Dean agreed.

 

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


The drive to Chicago was even more pleasant in the warmer weather, and once they got off the highway, Dean rolled the windows down.  Poppy, securely seat belted behind Cas lifted her head to let the wind blow through her fur.  They had come in during the night to avoid the worst of the traffic and they were tired by the time they got to their hotel.  Dean got them checked in while Cas made sure Poppy used the bathroom one last time before morning. 

 

Stepping into the elevator they ran into Gilda who was just coming down to the lobby.

 

“You guys just getting here?  We got here about three hours ago.  Traffic was horrible.”  She said.

 

“That’s why we came later.  We’re beat though.  Well, I am.”  Dean had driven the entire way and he was fighting off the yawns.

 

“Trust me, I’m tired as well.”  Cas leaned against the wall next to the elevator doors which had closed.

 

“If you guys want more pillows, you should let the front desk know.  Our bed is so horrible Charlie’s nearly in tears.  I’m getting as many pillows as they can spare and stuffing them all around her so she can sleep.  The bed is rock hard.  I like the last hotel better.”  She stretched her own sore shoulder as she explained.

 

“Change rooms.  Don’t be afraid to ask for a different room, they’re supposed to take care of the guests.  I’m going to go check our bed.”  Dean called the elevator down again, and then grabbed all of the bags he could, before getting in.  Cas hefted his bag higher on his shoulder as he stepped into the elevator.

 

“Bed better be comfortable.”  He grumbled.

 

“I’ll see you guys later.  Text one of us and let us know if your bed is good or not.”  She gave a little wave as she headed for the lobby.

 

“Why didn’t she just call and have them bring pillows up?”  Cas asked.

 

“Because they’ll move faster if she’s standing in front of them complaining.  They may just hand her the pillows to get her to go away.  If she calls down at this time of night, there’s maybe two or three people working, and it could be a half hour or longer before someone came with the pillows, and then who knows if it would be enough, they might need more.  At night, I go down too, to talk to the clerk.”  Dean explained as the doors opened on the third flood.  They started for their room.

 

“Dean, we should have gotten a cart.”  Cas was loaded down with bags and his arms were starting to ache.  Dean set his stuff down.

 

“Wait here.  I wasn’t thinking, I’m sorry babe.”  He pecked Cas on the lips before heading back to the elevator.  Cas set his bags down and sighed with relief.  Poppy was sitting at his feet, looking up curiously.

 

“You travel with too much stuff.”  He chastised playfully.  Her tail swished across the carpet.  “But you deserve it, pretty girl.”  He scratched behind her ear as he waited for Dean to come back.  It took a few minutes but then he was stepping off the elevator, pushing a huge luggage rack in front of him.

 

“This isn’t the hotel you all stayed at last year?”  Cas asked.

 

“Last year, half the beds had bedbugs, so we switched to this one.  I just gotta say, the bed better be comfortable if I’m expected to spend 5 nights in it.”  Dean began loading bags onto the cart.  Once they were all on there, he started pushing it towards their room which ended up being at the complete end of the hall, around a corner, and at the end of _that_ hall.

 

“Where did they put us, Narnia?”  Cas complained as he took the key from Dean and slipped it into the lock.  He guided Poppy into a much smaller room than the one they’d stayed in back in March, and after tying her to the desk, he came back to help Dean get the cart into the room.

 

“Test the bed.  Before we unpack, test it.”  Dean said.  Cas sat down on the edge of the bed.  It felt ok so he laid down on it.

 

“Feels like a firm memory foam.”

 

“Good, they must be in the process of switching over.”  Dean took Poppy’s stuff off the cart first and got started on setting up her collapsible crate while Cas dug through their bags until he found their toiletries and brought them to the bathroom.  He messaged Gilda who messaged back that they were moving rooms.  Apparently now they were right across the hall from Dean and Cas.  He went and opened the door to see Charlie and Gilda dragging their stuff into the room.

 

“You guys need help?”  He asked them.

 

“Nah, we’re good.  We just want to get to sleep already.”  Charlie yawned.  “We’ll see you in the morning.  Not too early though.”

 

Cas closed the door and went back to collapse across the bed.  Dean smacked him on the butt as he passed by on the way to the bathroom.  After that he moved the luggage cart into the hall and when he came back, dressed down to just his boxer briefs and tee shirt, he found his boyfriend snoring softly, not moving at all.  After setting his dirty clothes on the desk, he started undressing Cas.  He started with his shoes and socks, but when he rolled him over to undo his belt, Cas woke up suddenly.

 

“What ‘r you doing?”  His blue eyes fluttered but didn’t fully open.

 

“I didn’t know you were that tired, baby.  I’m taking your pants off.”  Dean made quick work of the belt and pants, and then he was sliding them down Cas’ legs.  He took a moment to enjoy the view before he started trying to work the comforter out from under his boyfriend.  Cas woke up just enough to move further up the bed and then Dean was tucking the blankets up around him. 

 

Poppy was laying in her crate, as dead to the world as her owner.  He knew he didn’t need to lock her up for the night, she was a good girl, so after turning off all the lights, he climbed into the bed.  Cas was sound asleep and usually he slid close and wrapped himself around Dean but tonight he was so deeply asleep that he didn’t move at all, so Dean scooted closer and pulled him back against his chest.  He just slept better when Cas was in his arms. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 

Cas woke to sunlight streaming through the window, and a warm body pressed tight against his back.  There was another warm body laying over his legs that he assumed was Poppy.  He didn’t want to move, he was so warm and comfortable.  Just as he was considering dozing off again, someone knocked at the door.  That set Poppy off and she started barking.  Dean startled awake.

 

“Someone’s here?”  His voice was thick with sleep as he stumbled out of the bed and over to the door.  Cas had been on the side furthest from the door, but his reflexes were faster and he got to it first.  While Dean forced himself up and headed for the bathroom, he got the dog to quiet down, and a moment later Sam was walking in the room.

 

“Where’s Dean?”

 

“Bathroom.” 

 

“You guys were still in bed?  It’s almost 10.”  Sam sat down on the loveseat in the corner and Poppy hurried over to jump up next to him.  She had come to love the man.

 

“We drove up late, and Dean worked a full day before we left.  Plus I gave a series of guest lectures at the university yesterday, so I was up since 5am.  We were really tired.”  Cas stretched and yawned and when Dean came back to the room, he left to go use the bathroom.

 

“So, who all is here already?”  Dean asked as he started digging around in his bag.

 

“Uh, Charlie and Gilda, though Gilda told me last night they had to switch rooms because Charlie couldn’t sleep in the bed.  They’re across from you guys now.  Uh, Benny’s further down the hall, next to me, Jo came with Ash, they’re around the corner, and…Gabe got here around midnight.”

 

“Gabe did come?  Good.  Cas was hoping he would make it.”  Dean went around the corner into the alcove by the bathroom long enough to change his underwear, but he headed back to the room to change into the clothes he was planning to wear to the parade later.  He shrugged a tee shirt over his head declaring his “Bi Pride”, and then slid his jeans on.  Cas returned after going through most of his morning routine, and pulled his clothes out of his bag. 

 

“Your brother’s here.”  Dean told him.

 

“Oh good, I’ll message him in a bit.”  Cas disappeared back into the bathroom to change. 

 

“So, what’s Poppy going to be wearing?”  Sam asked.  He knew his brother well enough to know the dog would be dressed up too.  Dean grinned and went to another bag, this one containing all of the dog’s things.

 

“This.”

 

He held up a tee shirt that had a rainbow tutu attached at the hem.  There was a unicorn dancing over a rainbow on the shirt.  It was freaking cute.  Poppy got excited when he held it up and jumped down to sit at his feet expectantly.

 

“She really likes wearing clothes, huh.”  Sam mused.

 

“Yep.  I just wish she hadn’t outgrown the leather jacket I got her.  I found another one though, for winter trips.”  Dean found the dog’s leash after shoving his feet into his flip flops.  “Want to come with me?  I need to take her to do her business.”

 

“Yeah, sure.”  Sam got to his feet and followed his brother and Poppy towards the door.

 

“Babe, I’m taking Poppy out.”  Dean called out.

 

“Ok, I’ll get her food set out for when you get back.”  Cas called back from behind the closed door.

 

Dean made sure he had his wallet and room key before they headed out, Poppy taking the lead.  They headed straight to the elevator, which was not a short walk.

 

“You missed the continental breakfast, if you call runny oatmeal and dry muffins breakfast.”  Gabe had stuck his head out of a room and waved to them.

 

“It’s ok, I’m treating Cas to breakfast on the way.”  Dean replied. 

 

“I brought food, so I ate fruit and a protein bar this morning.”  Sam said.

 

“Protein bar, are you even human?”  Gabe grimaced as he stepped into the hall.  “I at least ate the oatmeal.”

 

Sam chuckled and they passed him by, still on their way to the elevator.

 

“My brother awake yet?”  Gabe asked.

 

“Yep.  Room 350.”  Dean replied.

 

“I’ll go talk to him in a sec.  I just got back from walking Titus.”  Gabe said.

 

“You brought him?”  Dean asked.  He liked Poppy’s brother.  Titus was an energetic pup that loved to wrestle and play, whether that was with his sister or with any of the humans in his life, it didn’t matter.  Hearing his name, the pup poked his head out of the bedroom too.

 

“Hey, buddy.”  Dean crouched down and the dog raced out of the room, straight into his arms.

 

“I think my dog likes you better than me.”  Gabe laughed.  Dean grinned as he fielded excited kisses from Titus.

 

“Nah, but he’s my buddy, aren’t you, boy.”

 

“Funny enough, Dean didn’t like dogs when we were growing up.  We had one that lived next door to us, mean thing, and he’d bark constantly.  He’d also break into our yard constantly.  One afternoon, when Dean was out there with his friends, pretending to do moves from one of his video games, Sampson got into our yard again.  Went right for my brother and bit him.  Dean ended up needing stitches and Sampson got a dirt nap after my dad called the police and filed a report.  Turns out the dog had bitten like, six different kids from the neighborhood, but the fact that he got into our yard and bit my brother basically signed his death warrant.  He didn’t like dogs after that.”  Sam explained.

 

“I got over it.  Dated a girl whose mother had huskies, and they wouldn’t leave me alone.  They sort of helped me get over my fear.  Then Sam had a shepherd for a few years after he talked our mom and stepdad into letting him adopt the dog from the shelter.  No one knew how old Sarge was when we got him, but he was a really good dog.  He lived about six years before developing arthritis so bad he couldn’t move without screaming in pain.  We had him put to sleep.  He was Sam’s dog, but he was my buddy.”  Dean looked up at his brother who nodded.

 

“Yeah.  I want another dog someday.” 

 

Gabe clicked his tongue and Titus hurried back to his side.

 

“I’m enjoying being a pet owner.  We didn’t have any growing up but I always wanted one.  He can be a handful, but he’s a good dog.”

 

“Poppy is great.”  Dean said as he got back to his feet.  She wagged her tail at the mention of her name.

 

“Hmm, almost as if she were your dog.”  Gabe teased.  Sam snickered and bit down on his lips to keep from smiling.

 

Dean frowned but didn’t argue.  Cas was his boyfriend and well, it was sort of like Poppy was theirs.  Was he pushing himself too much onto Cas?  Now he was worried.

 

“Hey Sammy, can you take her down before she bursts?  I need to go talk to Cas.”

 

He handed the leash over to his brother who didn’t argue.

 

“I’ll go with you, Sam.  Titus could use some exercise.” 

 

Dean started back towards their room while Gabe and Sam went down to walk the dogs.  When he marched back into the room, Cas was standing in front of the bed, shirtless.  He looked up in surprise when Dean walked in alone.

 

“Where’s Poppy?”

 

“Sam took her down for me.  Can we talk for a minute?”  Dean closed the door and walked over to sit on the edge of the bed.

 

“Of course.  Something’s bothering you, what is it?”

 

“Am I too controlling?”  Dean asked.  Cas tilted his head in confusion.

 

“Controlling?  Why would you think that?”

 

Dean frowned, looking down at his hands.

 

“Cause I was talking with Sam and Gabe just now, and they made it sound like maybe I took over where Poppy was concerned.  And that’s not what I wanted to do.  I just…”

 

He wanted to take care of Cas, show him how much he loved the man, but Poppy and Riot were part of that.  But had he crossed the line between taking care of and controlling?  Cas nudged his legs apart and moved closer until he was standing between them.

 

“Honey, why would you even think that?  I don’t see it as controlling at all.  If I tell you I don’t like the way either the dog or cat are acting, you move so fast to help me correct the behavior, rather than perpetuating it, which really would just piss me off.  I also think Poppy and Riot both are happier for having you in their lives.  You shower them with attention and love, and that means everything to me.  I might not have kids, but they’re like my kids, and you’ve loved them from day one.  It’s part of the reason why I love you so much.”

 

Dean grabbed on to his hips as if Cas were his very lifeline.

 

“I don’t want to step on your toes.  I’m sorry, I just really, really love Poppy.  Almost as much as I love you.”

 

Cas smiled and leaned down to kiss him. 

 

“I know.  It’s almost like she’s ours, and I like that.  Almost feels like we’re making our own way, with our own little family.” 

 

That cast light over the last of the doubt in Dean’s mind. 

 

“You know, we might be taking our time with certain things, but babe, I know you’re it for me.  I don’t know what I’d do without you.  We’ll move as slow as you need, but I want you to know that.  I don’t care that you wrap yourself around me like an octopus in your sleep, or that you drool-”

 

“I drool?”  Cas instinctively covered his mouth in embarrassment.

 

“Or that we don’t sort clothes the same.  That’s all small stuff.  The big stuff is what I pay attention to.  You accept me as I am, you get along with my family, you didn’t come into my house and start moving things around or telling me I had to get rid of things, you’re patient and beautiful, inside and out.  I feel blessed to have you in my life.  You are what I’ve spent my whole life searching for.”  Dean pulled Cas’ hand down and turned it so he could kiss the palm. 

 

“I’m not rushing things.  I like things the way they are and we can keep going at this pace, I won’t complain.  I just don’t want to lose you.”

 

“Sweetheart, I’m not going anywhere.  I love you more than I’ve ever loved anyone before.  We are definitely on the same page.”  Cas kissed him again before shoving him lightly.  “And I do not drool!”

 

“You totally do.”  Dean said with a mischievous snicker.

 

“You fart in your sleep.”  Cas went back to his bag and pulled his shirt out. 

 

He’d never been successfully been able to explain to his parents his orientation, so the fact that they assumed that he was gay, he accepted that.  It was easier than trying to explain over and over that while he was, on occasion attracted to some women and had dated a few, he was not _sexually_ attracted to them.  When they pushed for sex, he inevitably broke up with them.  There were a whopping three in his past.  His sexual attraction was strictly towards men, yet he didn’t feel that gay fit him.  Dean had ordered their shirts, and he was happy that his reflected his true orientation.  It read “ _Yes I’m Pansexual, and No That Doesn’t Mean I’m Into You_ ”.  It was a tank top, chosen by Dean to show off his arms.  His boyfriend’s deep admiration for the hard work he put into his body was amusing.  Dean loved his body.  He liked feeling desirable. 

 

He slipped the shirt over his head.

 

“Is it going to be hot today?”

 

“Kind of.  You thinking of switching to your shorts instead?”  Dean asked.

 

“Yes.  I’m already warm in my jeans.”  Cas stripped his pants off and folded them neatly before putting them back in his bag.  He pulled out his cargo shorts instead.  His sandals were in the bottom of the bag and he pulled those out too. 

 

“I think that’s a better idea than going in flip flops.”  Dean pulled his own sandals out and switched into them.

 

“No shorts?”  Cas asked him.

 

“With my legs?  No way.”  Dean laughed.

 

“I think your legs are sexy.” 

 

“We might need to get your eyes checked.”  Dean teased.  A knock at the door told them either Sam was back with Poppy or someone from their group had arrived.

 

“I’ll get it.”  Cas said as Dean was still trying to secure his sandals.  He went and opened the door to find Sam and Gabe both standing there.

 

“Oh, you brought Titus!”  Cas scratched the larger pup on the head before taking Poppy’s leash from Sam.

 

“Sure did.  I don’t like the sitter I hire for him.  He acts up for weeks after being watched, even if it’s just for a day.  I take him on regular car rides so I thought he might like coming up here with us.”  Gabe explained as he and Sam followed him back into the room.

 

“We take Poppy on the long trips.  Shorter ones, Sam watches her for us.  I don’t really trust anyone else with her.”  Cas said as he directed her to her food bowl. 

 

“How many cars are we taking?  I want to leave Baby here.  There are more of us this year, so I think we’ll need at least two.”  Dean said.

 

“Well, I’ll take my truck, it sits seven, and maybe Gabe can take his car?”  Sam looked over at the man who nodded.

 

“Sure.  I can get five, maybe six in mine, but I have the dog too, so he has to fit somewhere.”

 

“I’ll take Charlie, Gilda, Dean, Cas, and Benny with me, like I did last year, and Poppy of course, and you can take Jo and Ash.  There will be plenty of room for Titus then.”  Sam said.

 

“Um, who is Jo?  And Ash?”  Gabe asked.

 

“Our pseudo cousin and her boyfriend.  Ellen is my mom’s best friend.  Her daughter Jo grew up with us.”  Sam explained.  His phone started ringing so he pulled it out to check.

 

“Adam’s calling.”  He announced before taking the call.

 

“Adam’s our younger brother.”  Dean volunteered.  Gabe nodded.

 

“I thought Cassie mentioned a sister.  I didn’t realize it was a brother.” 

 

“We have a younger sister too.  Our parents split and both remarried.  Adam is our dad’s son with our stepmom, Wendy is our mom’s daughter with our stepdad.” 

 

“Oh, I get it now.”  Gabe smiled and turned his eyes back on Sam who was talking animatedly to his brother.  “Is Adam coming today?”

 

“He wasn’t sure he could get off work.”  Dean replied.  “But maybe he did.”

 

Sam hung up and turned to face them with a huge grin.

 

“Adam’s here!  He picked up Wendy and her friend Natalie.  They’re here in the hotel.  Call down to the front desk and see if you can get them a room.”

 

Dean grabbed the room phone and called down to the front desk.  While he talked to them, Sam went to open the door.  Adam and the girls were coming down the hall and Wendy raced to her brother, throwing herself in his arms.

 

“Hey, did you guys drive all night?”  Sam asked as he hugged her tight.

 

“No, we took an Amtrak up here, then rented a car.”  Adam explained.  Question is, where we’re going to be staying.”

 

“Worse comes to worse, we have enough rooms to put everyone up.”  Sam ushered them into the room.

 

“Oh hi!”  Cas greeted Wendy as she hugged him.

 

“Hi!  Oh, I like your shirt!  You’re Pan?  Me too!”  She squealed.

 

“Oh really?  That’s pretty awesome.”  He said.

 

“This is my best friend Nat.  Nat, this is my future brother in law, Cas.  He’s dating my brother Dean.”  Wendy told her friend.

 

“Nice to meet you.”  Cas offered his hand and the girl smiled shyly as she shook it.

 

“Nice to meet you too.”

 

“Put your bags in the corner.  We’ll figure things out later.”  Cas told them.  He looked over at Dean who was waiting patiently for the front desk to let him know if there was a room available. 

 

Adam set his bag in the corner by the desk and then grabbed Wendy’s and Natalie’s to put with it.  Dean hung up and turned to the room.

 

“They don’t have anything tonight, so we’ll do some rearranging to put them up for the night.” 

 

“I have a queen bed and a foldout couch.  I requested them just in case.  They can bunk with me.”  Sam said.

 

“Does that mean I have to sleep with you?”  There was a teasing smile on Adam’s face and Sam shoved him playfully.

 

“Yeah, it does, deal with it.”

 

“We ready to grab the others?”  Cas asked.

 

“We need to rethink cars.”  Dean said.

 

“I have a Mercedes Benz GLS550.  Titus can go in the back, then there are six seats.”  Gabe piped up. 

 

Dean was busy counting when someone knocked.  Gabe went to open the door. 

 

“Wassup bitches!”  Charlie threw her arms in the air as she marched into the already crowded room.  Gilda and Benny were right on her heels.

 

“Whoa, we have a few more people this year.”  Benny noted as he looked at all the new faces.  He grinned when he spotted Adam.  “Haven’t see you in a while, how’s school?”

 

“It’s good.  Almost done.  I’m ready for it to be over.”  Adam replied.

 

“I bet.  We ready or are we waiting for anyone else?”

 

“Jo and Ash are here.”  Adam said.

 

As if on cue, there came another knock at the door.  Gabe was still standing close and he opened it. 

 

“Bout time you got your slow ass up here.”  Dean joked as he hugged Jo.

 

“We went to the place down the street to get some breakfast.  There are already so many people out there, it’s ridiculous.”  She told him. 

 

“I bet.  So, here’s the plan.  We don’t want to take a ton of cars.  We’re taking two cars, and we’re all going to fit.”  Dean said loud enough for everyone in the room to hear.

 

“Dean, there are…”  Charlie started doing a head count.  “Shit, there are 12 of us.  We can’t possibly all fit!”

 

“Sam and Gabe both have trucks.  Half of us are going with Sam, half with Gabe. Cas and me, we’re going with Sam.  So are Benny, Charlie, and Gilda.  Adam, Wendy, Nat, you’re with Gabe.  So are Jo and Ash.  The dog goes in the cargo hold.”

 

“Well, I guess we should get going then.”  Sam spoke up.

 

“Alright people, move out!”  Dean announced.  “It’s time to party!”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Everyone fit, not that Dean had any doubts, and this time Poppy went in the cargo hold where she stretched out happily, pleased to have so much room to herself.  The ride itself wasn’t long, but finding parking was a nightmare.  Sam spent so long looking for a decent spot that they wouldn’t get a ticket that the parade was well under way by the time they met up with the others.

 

“I’ve never been to this parade, always wanted to go.”  Gabe said as he stuck close to his brother and Dean. 

 

“We’ve come up here every year since I was like, 22?  Something like that, right, Sammy?”  Dean looked at his brother who nodded.

 

“Yeah.  That was the year I turned 18.  Mom wouldn’t let me go before that, and you waited until I was old enough that she couldn’t say anything.  We had a blast.  Charlie and Jo came with us that year.  We’ve come back every year.  When I was in college I’d come back every single summer and we’d go.  Mom came a few times, Greg too.  They’re incredibly supportive.”  Sam said.  “And we snagged Adam a few times too.”

 

“Who here is actually LGBT, if you don’t mind my asking.”  Gabe looked to Dean for that answer.  Dean shrugged.

 

“Well, me and Cas for sure, you, uh, Jo’s bi with a strong lean towards men, Charlie’s gay, Gilda’s gay, Benny’s straight but loves this stuff, he’s a huge supporter, Adam’s straight, Wendy’s pan, I have no clue what Ash is, he’s always been a mystery, and I think Nat is straight.  As for Sammy,”

 

Dean clapped his brother on the back. 

 

“You’d better ask him.”

 

“I guess I’m bi?  I’ve only dated a couple of men.  I mostly date women.”  Sam was blushing hard, not making eye contact with his brother, and definitely not with Gabe as he replied.

 

“Our family’s full of queers and we love it.  Our mom is bi too.”  Wendy piped up.

 

“Since when?”  Dean hadn’t ever heard _that_ one before!

 

“Well, she wasn’t exactly in the closet, but she also has never acted on it, except back in college.  There was a girl she dated named Judy.  She didn’t say anything to your dad about it, cause she wasn’t sure he’d take the news well.  After a while she said she just sort of pushed it out of her mind.  She was married, she loved her husband, and she had no reason to look at anyone else, male or female.  Then after the divorce she met my dad, and she fully committed to him.  When I came out, she said “three strikes, she’s out”, cause all her kids were queer.  She wasn’t upset or anything.  Even if we were all gay, she wouldn’t care.  Her running joke with dad is that if you and Sam marry men, maybe I’ll be the one to bring home a daughter in law.”  Wendy snickered.  Dean found himself laughing too.

 

“Damn, I gotta talk to her about that when I get back.  That’s funny though.” 

 

He wrapped his arms around Cas who was standing in front of him and pulled him back against him.  From where they stood they couldn’t really see the floats going by, but they could hear the music.  Wendy and Natalie wormed their way up to the front and started dancing to the music.  Adam chose to stay by his brothers.

 

“So.  No girlfriend anymore?”  Dean asked him.  Adam shook his head.

 

“No, she was too clingy.  Wanted me to ignore my studies and spent all my time paying attention to her, but I couldn’t do that.  It caused a bunch of fights until we finally broke up.  I’m happier without her.”

 

“Glad you’re ok with it.”  His brother said. 

 

“Can we possibly get closer?  I’d like to see the parade.”  Cas asked.

 

“Here, give me the dog.”  Adam took the leash, winding it around his hand so if she pulled, she wouldn’t break free.  Holding tight to Cas’ hand, Dean started slipping past people to get closer to the front.  Once they could see the floats clearly, they stopped.  He pulled Cas around in front of him and wrapped his arms around his waist once more.

 

“These are pretty creative.”  Cas said as a float for a bank went by.

 

“They get more and more creative every year.  Oh!  Look!  That one has drag queens!”  Dean pointed to the next float coming up.  It was filled with queens, all dancing and lip syncing to “It’s Raining Men”. 

 

“That’s awesome!”  Dean was still grinning as the float moved past them. 

 

The next few floats to come through all had music blaring, and Cas started dancing along.  Dean just held on and moved with him as he bounced his hips and bobbed his head. 

 

“Oh…I know him…”  Cas stopped moving, his blue eyes growing large as saucers.

 

“Who?”  Dean tried to see where Cas was looking, but he couldn’t figure it out.

 

“See the man on the other side of the street in the white shirt and the rainbow bolo hat?  With the rainbow suspenders?”

 

It took Dean a good couple minutes of searching to find the man.  Everyone was wearing rainbows.

 

“The one that looks like a Greek god?”

 

Cas snorted.  “I wouldn’t go that far, but yes.  I went to high school with him.  He acted so straight.  Was on the football team, dated pretty much every cheerleader, was on the baseball team, played soccer, and then he joined the Army after graduation.  I knew he was gay back then, but he came from a super religious family and was scared to come out.  I’m glad he’s comfortable with himself now.”

 

“Was it obvious he was gay?”  Dean asked.

 

“Oh no, he was the straightest gay guy.  No way could you tell just to look at him, or even talking to him you wouldn’t have a clue.”  Cas replied.

 

“Then how did you know?”

 

“We both got drunk at a party, or so I thought, and he gave me a blowjob.  Found out at school Monday he’d actually been sober.  He’d just had a crush on me since freshman year.  But…he wouldn’t come out, he was scared, and I wasn’t dating someone in the closet so after a bit of fooling around, I told him I didn’t want to see him anymore.  I really liked him too, he was so sweet and thoughtful.”  Cas leaned back against Dean and covered the hands resting on his stomach with his own.  “He doesn’t compare to you though.”

 

“Good to know.  Was he that good looking in high school?”

 

“Mmm, I guess.  All the girls wanted him.  He was the school heart throb.”  Cas looked back at his boyfriend and grinned. 

 

“What, not you?  I’d have totally gone for you over him.”  Dean stole a kiss.  When he tried to pull back, Cas stole another one.

 

“Thank you, sweetheart, I love the little ego boosts you give me.”

 

Dean smacked a loud, wet kiss on his cheek, making him laugh before they turned their attention back to the floats going by. 

 

“Wow, this is fantastic, isn’t it?”

 

Charlie and Gilda had managed to slip through the crowd and were now standing beside them.

 

“It’s better than last year.”  Dean agreed.

 

“Your sister is over there flirting with a girl she just met.  She definitely has your charm.”  Gilda elbowed Dean playfully.

 

“She’s a flirt.”  He laughed.

 

“I wonder where she learned it from…”  Cas looked back at him with a huge grin on his face.

 

“Shaddup.”  Dean chuckled.

 

When the parade ended, the crowds began to dissipate.  They waited a bit until they could move without being crushed.  As they made their way back over to Adam, they saw him talking with a guy around his age decked out in a blue and purple tee shirt similar to the one Dean was wearing.  Adam’s cheeks were red and he was clearly flustered.

 

“Hey, what’s up, man?”

 

Adam looked up at his brother for a moment before his eyes darted over to the man at his side.

 

“N-nothing.  He stopped to talk about Poppy.”

 

“And flirt?”  Cas cocked an eyebrow and smiled at the young man in the bi shirt.  The man smiled back.

 

“Maybe.  He’s adorable.”

 

Dean laughed and playfully pinched his brother’s cheek.

 

“Yeah, he is.”

 

“Fuck off.”  Adam was laughing too as he smacked his brother’s hand away.

 

“He is straight though.”  Cas said.  The man was visibly disappointed.

 

“Shame.  Anyway, cute dog.  Cute guy too.”  The guy winked at Adam before turning and walking away.

 

“Why does that always happen to me?”  Adam’s exasperation had his brother cracking up laughing.

 

“You’re an attractive young man, and you’re at Pride.  It makes sense that he’d want to take a chance and flirt.  You should wear an ally shirt next year.  Something that identifies you as a supporter, but also makes it clear that you’re straight.”  Cas said.

 

“Yeah, I’ll have to.  I mean, guys hit on me sometimes, but he was…”  Adam shook his head, unable to find the right words.

 

“Persistent?”  Cas offered.

 

“Yes!  That!  I told him I wasn’t interested, but he kept telling me how nice my eyes were, and how hot I was.  I mean, thanks for the compliments, but really, _not_ interested!” 

 

“Where’s Wendy?”  Dean looked around but didn’t see her or Natalie.  Cas and Adam looked around too.

 

“There’s Sam, Gabe and Titus are with him, and there’s Jo and….oh.  Guess the mystery of Ash is over.”  Cas pointed to where their friend was in a rather heavy make out session with a man that looked like Russell Brand. 

 

“I still don’t think he’s gay.”  Dean said.  Adam made a noise of agreement.

 

“Hey, have you guys seen Wendy?”  Natalie asked.  She had come up from behind, with Charlie and Gilda not far behind her.

 

“Uh, wasn’t she with you?”  Dean frowned and looked around more at the thinning crowd.

 

“She was talking to this girl Claire and I hate third wheeling it, so I spotted Sam and went to talk to him for a bit.  Then the parade ended and she was gone.”

 

Dean pulled his phone out and texted his sister.

 

“Maybe she went to find a bathroom.”  Cas suggested.  Adam handed the leash back to the man.

 

“I’m going to go see if Sam knows where she is.”

 

“She’s not answering.”  Dean frowned and looked around again.  He still didn’t see his sister.

 

“Wait, there she is!  Wendy!”  Cas waved a hand in the air and the blonde turned towards him.  When she waved back he dropped his hand.  Dean immediately relaxed.

 

“Shit, that scared me for a minute.  No way do I want to explain to my mom that my sister got kidnapped at Pride.” 

 

Cas swatted his chest playfully.

 

“Oh stop, don’t be so dramatic.  We’re among friends here.”

 

“Where were you?”  Dean demanded once Wendy had made her way over to them.  She rolled her eyes of course.  There was a lot of Sam’s prissy attitude in her.

 

“Flirting hard with Claire.  She’s hot.”

 

“You’re _sure_ that was all you were doing?”  Cas asked, arching an eyebrow at the girl.  She grinned.

 

“Ok, so _maybe_ we were kissing.”

 

“You’re kissing strangers?  That’s not safe, dude!”  Dean admonished.

 

“If I remember correctly, _you_ kissed _me_ the night we met.”  Cas reminded him.

 

“Well, that’s different.”

 

“How so?”  Cas asked. Wendy had the same expectant look on her face as they both waited to hear his answer.

 

“We’re adults.  We knew we didn’t have any diseases.”  Dean argued weakly.

 

Cas blew a huff of air out and shook his head.

 

“You’re lucky I have scruples and don’t sleep around.  I was equally as lucky with you.  Not everyone is clean though.  Don’t hold her to a higher standard than you hold yourself.  She’s young, she was getting to know a pretty girl, they kissed.” Cas eyed Wendy.  “Kissing _is_ all you did, right?”

 

She quickly nodded.  “Nothing but kissing.”

 

“Did you get her number?”  Dean asked.  Wendy’s smile was smug.

 

“Damn right I did.”

 

“You go, girl.”  Cas fist bumped with her before they started walking towards Sam and Gabe.

 

“When are those two going to get over their sexual tension and just…I don’t know, make out?  Grope one another?  Profess their undying love, _something_?  They’re pathetic.”  She noted as they moved through the crowd.

 

“They’ll get there.  I have noticed that Sam seems more interested as of late.”  Cas said.

 

“I’ve noticed that too.”  Dean agreed.

 

“You promised me breakfast, and it’s now almost dinner time.  I’m starving.”  Cas announced to his boyfriend once they had reached their brothers.

 

“I’m sorry, baby, I did.  I’ll make it up to you.  Why don’t we head back, get changed, and we’ll go out to dinner.  Just you and me.”  Dean wrapped an arm around his shoulders and kissed his temple.

 

“I’ll keep Poppy.  We’re too young to do the partying that you guys want to do tonight, and I know you’ll be stressing out about her being in her kennel, so she can stay with us in Sam’s room.”  Wendy offered.

 

“You’re sure she won’t be too much to handle?”  Cas asked.  She shook her head.

 

“Nah, I love dogs.  You just get an extra key from Sam and come get her when you get back.  Unless Sam will be with you?”  She looked up at her brother who shrugged.

 

“I suppose we should first figure out what we’re all doing, so we can plan accordingly.”

 

“Well, Dean and I want to go enjoy a nice dinner.  From there we can all meet back up at the hotel and maybe hit one of the clubs.  You coming, Adam?”  Cas looked over at the young man who nodded.

 

“Sure.”

 

“You gonna be able to handle the flirting, you stud?”  Dean elbowed his brother playfully. 

 

“Shut up.”  Adam laughed.

 

 They located the rest of their group one by one, and started the walk back to the trucks.  Dean couldn’t miss the chance to mess with Ash though, not that the man ever minded.

 

“So, Ash, who was the Russell Brand lookalike you were making out with?”

 

Ash grinned.  “His name’s Brad.  He wants me to meet him at a club later tonight.  He’s a dancer there.”

 

“A dancer.  What kind of club is it, exactly?”  Cas asked.

 

“I didn’t really ask.  I’m guessing typical club, but with strippers, or something.”

 

Cas cocked an eyebrow and looked up at Dean who’s own eyebrows were up almost to his hairline.

 

“We were thinking of going dancing, maybe getting a drink or two.”  Sam cut in.  “But watching strippers wasn’t exactly on the agenda.”

 

“It’s cool.  I was really just going to wait til his shift was over and go back to his place.”  Ash shrugged.

 

“So…I get the room to myself tonight?”  Jo asked. 

 

“I’ll probably be back by dawn.” 

 

“Do me a favor, take a shower first.  I don’t want to smell sex in the room if I’m not the one having it.  And no comments from any of you on that!”  She warned, pointing a finger at all of them, Dean especially.  He just laughed and held his hands up in defeat.

 

“Hey, I’m not saying anything, I like my nuts exactly where they are.”

 

“I met a real pretty lady.”  Benny piped up.

 

“You _always_ meet a lady.”  Charlie sighed.  He grinned and chuckled lowly.

 

“What can I say?  I’m a charmer.  Anyway, we’re meeting around eight to go out to dinner.  After that maybe we can meet up with you all somewhere.”

 

“So we just leave the girls at the hotel?  Alone?”  Dean looked at his sister who rolled her eyes.

 

“Jesus, Dean, I’ll be 18 in three months.  Relax, would you?  I’m not going to burn the place down.  We’ll just order a pizza and binge watch porn or something.”

 

Dean let out a squeak he’d never admit to, but Cas’ hysterical laughter drown out any sounds he made.

 

“Porn is overrated.  There are better things to watch.”  He said, once he had sobered.

 

“I know.  I just wanted to see how bad my brother would freak.  Did you get that on video, Nat?”  Wendy turned to her friend who had her phone out, recording the whole thing.

 

“Hey!”  Dean complained.  Natalie giggled as she showed the video to Wendy.  Cas leaned in to see it too.

 

“You’re adorable, Dean.”  His boyfriend teased.

 

“Screw you.”  At least Dean was laughing.  “Just no table food to the dog.  Not even a little taste.  Understood?”

 

“We know your anal retentive rules, Dean.  Are we watching Titus too?”  She looked past Sam to Gabe who gave a little half shrug.

 

“If it’s not too much bother.  I’d like to go out with everyone else for a few hours.”

 

“Nah, we don’t mind.  We’re not going to have to worry about puppies though, are we?” 

 

“No, Poppy has been fixed.”  Cas replied.

 

“Titus too.”  Gabe added.

 

“Good.  Then we’ll hoard Sam’s bed, fall asleep in it, and force him to sleep on the pull out couch.”  She said smugly.

 

“Hey!”  Sam complained.

 

“Don’t worry, handsome.  If they steal your room, there’s a pullout couch in my room too.  I’ll even be a gentleman and let you have the bed.  It’s not the most comfortable thing in the world, but it’s not the worst either.”  Gabe patted him on the shoulder.  Sam still shot daggers at his sister who stuck her tongue out at him playfully.

 

“Kids, no fighting.”  Cas teased. 

 

The drive back to the hotel was pleasant.  People everywhere were waving rainbow flags and dancing around the streets in colorful clothing.  It put a smile on everyone’s faces.  They parted ways, agreeing to text later to meet up.  Dean fed and walked Poppy while Cas changed in pair of jeans he had bought specifically for this trip.  They hugged his thighs and ass in ways he knew would drive Dean absolutely nuts.  He found one of his Old Navy V-neck shirts and put it on.  When Dean got back with the dog he was practically drooling.

 

“Damn, babe, you’re so freaking hot right now.”  Dean pulled him into his arms, his hands automatically going to his ass and squeezing.

 

“I bought these pants because I knew you’d like them.”

 

“Like them?  No, angel, I _love_ them.  And I love you.”  Dean kissed him softly.

 

“Good.  You’ll love them even more when I’m grinding against you out on the dance floor tonight.  Hurry and go get changed, I can’t go much longer without eating something.”  Cas smacked him in the butt and sent him off to the bathroom where he’d laid out clothes for him already.

 

“You picked out my clothes?”  Dean called out.

 

“Darn right I did.  You’re going to look so hot tonight!”

 

While his boyfriend got dressed, Cas shaved and ran a comb through his hair.  Taking it was pointless, Dean would just mess it up again.  He put on a fresh layer of deodorant and a light spritz of his cologne.  It was the one Dean loved.  Every time he put some on the man was attached to his neck, practically grinding against him.  He smiled at the thought of getting to do that on a dance floor later.

 

“How do I look?”  Dean came out of the bathroom and did a full 360 turn so Cas could see how good he looked in the tight white tee shirt with the black letters that spelled out _“I’m His”_.  The jeans were snug in all the right places, showing off his boyfriend’s gorgeous body.

 

“You look good enough to eat.”

 

“Feeling a little possessive tonight?”  Dean teased as he pointed at the shirt.

 

“Yes I am.  You’re gorgeous and I don’t want anyone getting the wrong idea.  I don’t want to have to get into a fight if some drunk can’t take no for an answer.”

 

“My hero.”  Dean came up behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling the man back against his chest.  “But I’ll shut down anyone that even tries.  I’m yours.”

 

“You planning to shave?”  Cas looked at him in the mirror over the sink.  Dean had a bit of a 5 o’clock shadow going, but it wasn’t terrible.  He looked good with a little facial hair and he had no doubt the man would look just as gorgeous with a beard. 

 

“Do you think I need it?”  Dean scratched at his chin.

 

“Only if you want to.  I think you look great.” 

 

“Then let’s go to dinner.”  Dean smacked his butt and headed back into the bedroom to put the dog in her crate.  Cas waited at the door for him.

 

“What do you have a taste for?”  He asked.

 

“Whatever you want, babe.”  Dean replied.  Cas thought for a moment.

 

“Steak.”

 

Dean grinned.  “Sounds good to me.”

 

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


After they had eaten to point of barely being able to move, they headed back to the hotel.  Jo was sitting in the lobby chatting with Sam when they walked in.

 

“How was dinner?”  She asked them.

 

“Good.  I can barely move.”  Dean patted his stomach and grinned.  Cas chuckled.

 

“And surprisingly, I think I ate more than him.”

 

“What time are we all heading out?”  Sam asked.

 

“I think around nine, maybe ten.”  Dean said, though he looked to Cas for confirmation.

 

“That sounds good.  Get in before the crowds get ridiculous, but still be around for drinks and music.  Who’s going to be the designated driver?”  Cas looked around but no one was volunteering.

 

“Adam doesn’t drink.  Think we could get him to do it?”  Jo wondered aloud.

 

“We’ll ask him.  Where is he?” 

 

“In my room.  He’s picking out clothes for tonight.”  Sam replied.

 

“Well, I’ll send everyone a text to meet in the lobby at nine.”  Dean said as he took his boyfriend’s hand and started for the elevators.  “I need time to digest.”  It was only seven, but he’d send out the first text as soon as they were up in their room.

 

“We’ll be down here at that time.”  Sam promised.

 

Dean and Cas headed for the elevator.

 

“I’ll go let Poppy out.”  Cas told him as they waited for it to come down to the lobby.

 

“That’s fine.  I’ll be busy texting everyone.  It’s not easy organizing such a big get together.” 

 

“I like having our friends here though.”  Cas said as they stepped into the elevator.

 

“Me too.”  Dean agreed.  “Me too.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

By 9:15 everyone that was going with them was standing in the lobby.  Ash had gone on his “date”, which really was nothing more than a booty call, and Benny was still out on his. He planned to meet them around 11.  Wendy and Natalie were having a pajama party with the dogs up in Sam’s room, and Dean was trying to figure out if everyone could fit into one vehicle or not. 

 

“No, we will not all fit.”  Sam said, reading his brother’s mind.

 

“Yeah, I was hoping.  Easier to find parking if we just take one truck.  That means we need two designated drivers.” 

 

“I don’t drink.  I’ll drive back.”  Adam raised his hand in offering.

 

“I want like, one drink.  I’ll be sober so I can drive back too.”  Jo said.  “I’m more about the dancing than the drinking.”

 

“Ok then, let’s divide up and get going.”  Dean wrapped his arms around Cas and pulled him back against his chest.  “Let’s go party!”

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The drive to the club was quick without the traffic to fight against, and thankfully the parking lot did not charge.  Sam pulled his truck into one spot and Gabe found a spot further down and one row over.  They got out and walked together as a group to the line. 

 

It was a good half hour before they got inside.  The music was pumping and Cas was already bouncing to the beat by the time they reached the bar.  Dean ordered shots and passed them out to everyone that wanted one.  Adam and Jo declined, content to hover together near the dance floor, pointing out the myriad of attractive women.  Cas downed his shot, then one more.  They were sweet and delicious.  It was tempting to take a few more but he wanted to dance.  He waited until Dean had taken a couple, and then took his hand to lead him towards the dance floor.

 

“Wasting no time.”  Sam chuckled.

 

“Cassie is all about dancing and sex tonight.  I’m not standing in the way of that.”  Gabe shook his head and took a second shot.  He motioned to the bartender for a couple of beers.  “You ok with beer or do you want something fancier?”

 

“Beer’s fine.  Sam Adam’s or something along those lines.”  Sam replied.  Gabe nodded and relayed the message to the bartender.  A minute later he had two bottles of beer and he passed one over to Sam.

 

“Hey, where’s Charlie?”  Sam looked around but Charlie and Gilda were both gone.

 

“I think everyone is dancing.”  Gabe tilted his bottle towards the dance floor.

 

“You, uh, planning to dance?”  Sam asked. 

 

“Thinking about it.  I haven’t been to a club in years.  This one is a lot nicer than the ones I used to go to.”  Gabe looked around.  “I don’t remember the people being this young though.”

 

“Maybe you just got older.”  Sam grinned.  Gabe snorted and took a sip of his beer.

 

“I think you’re right.”  He looked over at Sam who was looking around, observing the people walking about.  A man in leather pants and an open, white shirt that looked like he’d just walked out of a bodybuilding competition was dancing a few feet away with a group of girls, and Sam was staring hard.  Not the girls either.

 

“You like the strong, muscular type?”

 

Gabe’s voice was tight as he asked the question and Sam was suddenly embarrassed for having been staring.  He quickly lowered his gaze.

 

“N-not really?  I don’t know.”

 

“I’m going to go dance.”  Gabe drained the last of his beer quickly and walked past Sam to the dance floor.  Almost immediately he was sandwiched between a guy in a blue shirt and a tiny blonde girl in a white halter top.  He shamelessly ground against the man, a huge smile on his lips.  Sam felt something hot and bitter building in his chest as he watched Gabe enjoying himself. 

 

“Damn it.”  He spat through gritted teeth and slammed his empty beer bottle down.

 

“What’s the matter?”

 

Adam had appeared on his right, catching him off guard.

 

“Nothing.”  Sam’s shoulders slumped and he stuffed his empty hands in his pockets.

 

“Is it cause Gabe is out there grinding against that guy?  Geez, I think that guy might be younger than me.”  Adam blinked in surprise.  “That kind of creeps me out.”

 

“He’s doing it to make me jealous.”  Sam said.  He sounded suspiciously whiny to his brother.

 

“Uh huh.  And I see his plan is working.”

 

“What?  No, I’m not jealous.”  Sam scoffed as he made a show of looking anywhere _but_ at Gabe.

 

“Sam, you’re a shitty liar.  I can see you like the guy.  Just…get in there and dance with him.  It’s just dancing, and I bet you’ll make him real happy because he’s crazy about you.”  Adam looked up at him and Sam knew his bluff had been called.

 

“You don’t think it’s weird that he’s my boss?”

 

“No, why would it?  He can’t fire you if you didn’t work out, even I know that.  You especially should know what’s in the company contracts since that’s sort of your job.  You said once that there was a clause in place to protect people that date their coworkers, and that it’s separate from the sexual harassment rules.  So if you like him,”  Adam nudged with his elbow.  “Stop pining like a 15 year old girl and get in there.  Go get your man.”

 

The song had changed and was now something slower, but still the beat was pulsing.  It reverberated through him and he knew it would be a lot better with a firm body pressed up against his own.  And damn it if his little brother wasn’t right.  He sought out Gabe again on the dance floor.  His partners from before were gone and the man was standing alone, swaying to the music with his eyes closed.

 

“You know what?  For once I’m going to stop being so damn overly cautious about everything.  If you need me, I’ll be out there, dancing with that sexy beast.”  He nodded towards Gabe.  With a nervous grin, he started for the dance floor.

 

“Eww.”  Adam tried not to look at Sam came up behind Gabe and slipped his arms around his waist, grinding and moving with the music.

 

“I see someone’s balls finally dropped.” 

 

Adam grinned as Jo came up to the bar.

 

“Yeah.  And look how happy they both are too.  Damn it though, I have to sleep in Sam’s room later.”

 

“What’s wrong with that?”  Jo asked as she ordered a cherry coke.”

 

“He’s my brother, and he’s out there grinding.  Even if that was a girl he was gringing against, he’s my _brother_.  It’s gross.  I don’t want to imagine what either of my brothers get up to when they are alone with their significant others.  And I know they don’t want to know what I get up to.”  Adam stuck a finger in his mouth and pretended to gag.  Jo laughed around her tiny straw.

 

“Yeah, well, family and all, I don’t want to picture it either.”

 

“You’re about the only safe person to dance with here.  You wanna?”  Adam asked.  She finished off her drink and set the empty glass on the bar.  A Katy Perry song was blaring and people were dancing around.  It was perfect for cousins to dance to.  A lot less awkward than the slow, pulsing music from before.

 

“Let’s hit the dance floor!”  She grabbed his hand and practically dragged him into the middle of a large group of people dancing.  Sober or not, she was there to have fun!

 

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


“I’m going to get us some water, we could both use some.”  Dean swiped at the sweat that was pouring down the sides of his face.  All this dancing amidst hundreds of people had the temperature on the dance floor feeling like they were standing inside a furnace.  He was thirsty and he knew Cas was too.

 

“Please.  With ice.”  Cas told him. 

 

“Ok, I’ll be back in a couple of minutes.”

 

Cas watched Dean disappear into a throng of people before turning to look around.  He grinned wide when he saw Gabe and Sam dancing together.  It looked like Sam couldn’t keep his hands off his brother.  His grin faded and suddenly he felt uncomfortable looking at them, especially when Sam squeezed Gabe’s butt.  Yeah…

 

He looked away, letting his gaze float over the room.  The club was packed, everyone having a good time.  This was a pretty nice club, and Dean had done a lot of research before deciding that they should come to this one.  It was the best gay club in the city, owned by a guy named Crowley who catered to everyone in the rainbow.  It was a refreshing change from where they lived.  There were no LGBT friendly clubs anywhere within a three mile radius of their houses. 

 

From where he stood he couldn’t see the bar, but after ten long minutes, Dean was still not back.  When Ed Sheeran came on, he found himself swaying to the song.  Thinking Out Loud was one of his favorites, and it seemed out of place for a club like this.  His eyes drifted shut as they usually did during this song, and he turned his focus to the words.

 

_“And darling I will be loving you ‘til we’re 70_

_And baby my heart could still fall as hard at 23_

_And I’m thinking ‘bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_

_Maybe just the touch of a hand_

_Oh me I fall in love with you every single day_

_And I just want to tell you I am…”_

He sighed as he thought of Dean.  Whenever he heard the song, his thoughts turned to his beautiful boyfriend. It described how he felt about the man, and where he’d like for their relationship to go.  Dean made him happy in a way no one else ever had before.  Besides that, they had fun.  He tended to be introverted and before meeting Dean, he spent most of his time at home alone, reading or watching television.  In the last six months that they’d been dating he’d done more traveling and spending time with other people than he had in the last six years.  But it wasn’t as draining as he’d expected.  Everyone was so nice and he got along brilliantly with them all. 

 

He was still lost in thoughts of Dean and where they were planning to travel to next when someone touched his arm.  Expecting it to be Dean he turned, ready to accept the glass of water, except it was brown eyes he was looking into, not green.  Still, the face was familiar.

 

“I thought that was you!  Hello, Castiel.”

 

“Gadreel, hi.”  Cas stood up a little straighter.  “I saw you earlier, at the parade, but we were across the street, so I couldn’t say hi.  I’m guessing you finally came out?”

 

Gadreel gave a shy little smile and nodded.  “At the expense of being disowned, but it’s better than hiding who I was.  I’m happier now.”

 

“Good for you.  What have you been up to?” 

 

“I’m a curator over at the Field Museum.  I work with indigenous artifacts and history.  Been doing it close to ten years now, working my way up the ranks.  How about you?” 

 

“I am a high school history teacher.”  Cas grinned at the look of surprise on the other man’s face.

 

“Wow, I thought you’d like, go into your family’s business.  They still own it, right?”

 

“Oh yes, I’m involved, but from a distance.  My passion always was with education.  I love my job.”  Cas said. 

 

“So, what else have you been up to?  I haven’t seen you since high school.  What brought you here tonight?”

 

Gadreel was not hiding the fact that he was checking him out. 

 

“I bought a house, got a dog, and I’m enjoying life.  I’m here with my boyfriend and some friends.”

 

A disappointed frown crossed the other man’s face.

 

“Boyfriend, huh.  I’m not surprised, you always were sweet.  And gorgeous.”

 

Cas laughed lightly.  “Well thank you for the compliment.”

 

“Here, babe.  The bar is packed, I had to wait forever just to get a couple glasses of water.”  Dean was back at his side, handing over an ice cold glass of water.  Cas took it gratefully and drank half of it down in one go.

 

“Oh, that’s good.” 

 

Dean looked at Gadreel who seemed to be disappointed over something.  Probably Cas shooting him down.  It made him a little proud, if he was being honest with himself.

 

“We saw you earlier, at the parade, though you were on the other side of the street.”  He said.  Gadreel met his eye in a penetrating stare that frankly, was a little unnerving.

 

“Yes, he told me that.  I’m Gadreel.”  The man offered his hand and Dean shook it firmly.

 

“I’m Dean.”

 

“And what is it that you do for a living, Dean?” 

 

“I own a chain of auto shops back home.”  Dean replied.

 

“Gadreel works at the Field Museum.  He’s one of the curators there.”  Cas leaned into his boyfriend until he felt an arm come around his waist.

 

“That’s pretty cool.  I haven’t been to the museum since I was a teenager and we took a trip with my mom and Greg.  I think Wendy was maybe two.”

 

“Museums are wonderful.  I enjoy going to them.”  Cas said.

 

“You should come.”  Gadreel said quickly.  “And Dean too.”  He added after the fact.  Dean got the feeling he wasn’t _really_ being invited though.

 

“Maybe in the future.  Thank you for inviting us.”  Cas, always gracious and polite took another sip of his water and looked around again.  “Oh, Benny and his date arrived.”

 

Dean turned to see his friend making his way across the dance floor with a pretty brunette.

 

“Hey, brother!  This place is packed!”  Benny said by way of a greeting when he reached them.

 

“It’s a nice place though.  We’re enjoying ourselves, aren’t we, sweetheart.”  Dean kissed the side of Cas’ head.

 

“We are.  We’ve been dancing.  So have Sam and my brother.  Take a look.”  Cas pointed to where Sam had Gabe in his arms.  It was another slower song, and he was taking full advantage of holding the shorter man as close as possible.  Gabe looked like he was in heaven, his head resting against Sam’s chest, his eyes closed and a small smile on his lips.  They looked happy.

 

“Bout damn time.”  Benny snorted.  He took his date’s hand and pulled her closer.  “This is Andrea.  Andrea, this here is my best friend and cohort in crime, Dean, and his better half, Cas.”

 

She smiled and shook hands with them both.  “It’s so nice to meet you.  He talked about you both earlier.  It’s nice to be able to put faces to the names.”

 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you as well.”  Cas told her.

 

Benny eyed Gadreel before looking to Cas and Dean for an answer.

 

“Oh, Benny, this is Gadreel.  We went to high school together.  This is our friend Benny.”  Cas introduced them, and Benny offered his hand.  Gadreel smiled politely as he shook it.

 

“It’s nice to meet you.” 

 

“Nice to meet you too.”  Benny said.

 

“Baby, I want to dance some more.”  Cas turned so he was leaning his chest against Dean’s and stuck out his lower lip in a mock pout.

 

“I could definitely go for more dancing.  Finish your water first though, I don’t want to try and dance with glasses in our hands and have someone knock them over.  It’s just water, but someone could fall.”  Dean finished off the last of his glass, and Cas did the same.

 

“I’ll take these up to the bar.”  Cas plucked the glass from Dean’s hand and left to go to the bar.

 

“I should let you get back to your evening.  It was…nice meeting you.”  Gadreel didn’t meet Dean’s eye as he said goodbye, he simply turned and walked away.

 

“What was that about?”  Andrea asked.  “He’s acting funny.”

 

“He’s disappointed that his high school sweetheart isn’t still single now that he’s out and proud.”  Dean explained.  Andrea winced.

 

“Ouch.  I almost feel bad for the guy.”

 

“Eh, there are a lot of guys here tonight.  A guy that looks as good as him could have any one of them.  Except for Cas, he’s mine.”  Dean laughed.  Benny and Andrea chuckled along with him.

 

“Ok, I am ready to dance!”  Cas was back and wrapping his arms around Dean’s waist as he pulled him back towards the center of the dance floor.

 

“You guys should dance too.”  Dean had to yell to be heard, but Benny nodded and swept Andrea into his arms.

 

“They’re cute together.”  Cas noted as he saw the way she laughed and smiled up at Benny.

 

“I hope she wants to see him again, he’s a great guy.  He’s getting a bit old for his bachelor ways, and he’s been looking for someone he could get serious for a while now.”  Dean said.

 

“He definitely likes her, and I know she likes him back.” 

 

“So, was it awkward talking to your old beau?”  Dean asked.  The music was slow but this time, instead of grinding against one another, Cas had his arms draped around Dean’s neck and they were swaying to the music.

 

“Not really?  I mean, he’s still kind of shy and distant, but in a different kind of way.  What was awkward was the way he was treating you.  I didn’t appreciate that.  He’s jealous, but he has no right to be.  I haven’t been interested in him in 20 years.”  Cas laid his head on Dean’s shoulder and rubbed his nose under the curve of the man’s jaw.  God he smelled so good…

 

“I got the impression that his museum invite didn’t really extend to me too.”

 

“I don’t care.  It’s not like I would go without you anyway, and I don’t need free tickets from him and his hovering if we did go.  I wouldn’t tell him we were coming, I’d just go and enjoy my day with you.  But that’s not on my list of sites to see this trip.  We are going to the planetarium though.  I’ve never been there.”

 

“That sounds like fun.  Maybe one day we’ll find the dog beach, take Poppy down there and see if she likes water.  She is part Golden, after all, right?  Water should be in her blood.”  Dean said.

 

“She might.  Baths are tolerated, and she likes the pool at your house.  I think she’d like swimming in the lake.”  Cas was tired, but not tired enough to leave.  He was enjoying being in his boyfriend’s arms.

 

“We’ll make time to take her.”  Dean promised.  Cas smiled against his neck.

 

“Good.”

 

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


“Well, fancy seeing you here.  You _sure_ you’re straight?”

 

Adam’s heart leapt into his throat when he heard the familiar voice, and he turned a bit to see the guy from earlier standing there.

 

“Uh…hey.  I’m here with my brothers.  And my cousin.”  He jerked a thumb in Jo’s direction but she was busy flirting with a bear of a man a few feet away.

 

“I didn’t get to introduce myself earlier, my name’s River.”  He offered his hand and Adam shook it.

 

“I’m Adam.”

 

“You’re really straight?”  River asked.

 

“Sorry dude, I am.”  Adam wasn’t sorry at all.  River was…attractive, for a guy, but there was zero sexual attraction where men were concerned.

 

“It’s cool.  Any ladies catch your eye tonight?”  River turned his dark brown eyes out over the crowd. 

 

“There are some beautiful women in here, but I don’t know if any would actually be interested.”  Adam admitted.

 

“Oh, that’s easy to figure out.  Come on, let’s go flirt!”  River grabbed his arm before he could protest, and then they were off to mingle.

 

“Hey!”  Jo saw River pulling Adam in the direction of a crowd of women, but her cousin didn’t seem distressed.  If anything, he was smiling and laughing.  She relaxed and turned her attention back to the man she’d been trying to get to take her out tomorrow before she and Ash headed back.  He was playing hard to get though.  She would just have to up her game…

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“This has been an amazing night.”  Gabe had dragged Sam back to the bar for water, and couple of the house drinks.  He wasn’t sure what was in them, but they were electric blue and tasted amazing. 

 

“I’m having fun.”  Sam quickly sat down when one of the bar stools opened up.

 

“Me too.  I’m wondering though.”  Gabe popped a piece of the pineapple that was hanging over the edge of his glass in his mouth.  It was sweet and delicious.

 

“About?”

 

“Are you going to ignore me when we leave here?” 

 

Sam looked apologetic.

 

“My family tells me I tend to overthink things, and well, I like my job.  A lot.  I was scared to risk it for any reason.  You though, you sort of got under my skin.  Sort of made me jealous the way you were dancing earlier with that guy too.  I didn’t expect that.” 

 

“For me to dance?”  Gabe quirked an eyebrow at him.

 

“No, for me to get jealous.  I…like you.  A lot.  That’s kind of crazy for me, I don’t usually get these kinds of feelings for guys.” 

 

“I don’t know whether I should take that as a compliment or find a white glove and slap you across the cheek for the insult.” 

 

Sam snickered.  He opened his legs so he could pull Gabe close.

 

“It’s a compliment.  Me feeling jealous, it’s a huge deal.  I’m demisexual.  I’ve only really cared about a few people I’ve dated, and it’s been a while since I’ve felt this way about someone.”

 

“Would you like to see what else I can get you to feel?”  Gabe’s look was flirtatious, and it had Sam laughing.

 

“I think I’d like that.”

 

“Good, because I like you too, Sam.  A lot.”  He held up a chunk of the pineapple in offering and Sam happily let him pop it in his mouth.

 

“That’s good pineapple.”

 

“It’s golden, they’re sweeter.”  Gabe leaned into Sam until their chests were pressed together.  “So, you think maybe there’s something here?  Between us?”

 

“Yeah, I do.  And I’d like to see if maybe there could be something more.”  Sam replied honestly.  Gabe’s smile was nearly ear to ear.

 

“How does coming back to my room tonight sound?  We don’t have to do anything, but it’ll be quieter than sharing a room with your brother and two teenager girls.”

 

Sam considered that for a moment.  Gabe was pretty sure he was about to decline when a single word passed his lips.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Yeah?  Really?”

 

Sam smiled back at him.

 

“Really.”

 

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


Adam and River spent hours flirting with pretty girls, and they got a few numbers out of it too.  One girl in particular seemed really interested in Adam, and he knew he was going to call her tomorrow.  It wasn’t until a very tipsy Dean found them that Adam even realized how late it was.

 

“Oh, are you guys ready to leave?”  He asked.  Dean squinted at him, and he got the impression his brother was seeing more than just one of him.

 

“Yes.  Cas is tired, ‘n I want to have sex.” 

 

Adam barked out a surprised laugh at his brother’s bluntness.

 

“Good luck getting it up.  What you need is a good night’s sleep.”  River leaned an elbow on Adam’s shoulder and took in Dean as he swayed a bit on his feet.

 

“I-”  Dean burped.  “Can get it up _just fine_ , thank you very much.” 

 

“You’re slurring your words.  I think you should take your boyfriend up to your hotel room, drink lots of water, and think about sex tomorrow, after your hangovers.”  Adam suggested.

 

“I gotta walk Poppy.”  Dean looked around, as though he were expecting the dog to be there at the club with them.

 

“No worries, I’ll walk her and Titus if Wendy hasn’t done it already.”  Adam assured him.

 

“Poppy the dog from earlier?”  River asked.  Adam nodded.

 

“Yeah, it’s his boyfriend’s dog, but it’s pretty much Dean’s too, since they’re always together.  The dog even has a kennel at Dean’s.” 

 

“Sweet.  Spoiled doggy.”  River tapped his fingers against Adam’s shoulder before pointing at an equally tipsy Cas who was laughing loudly as he talked with Benny, Andrea, and Jo a few feet away.  “He’s going to be asleep before you ever get to the hotel.”

 

“You’re probably right.”  Adam sighed.  Now came the fun part, getting all the drunk people into the trucks.

 

“I thought you were straight.”  Dean narrowed his eyes at River before looking at Adam again.

 

“I am.”

 

“Isn’t he the guy that f-flirted at the p-parade earlier?”  Dean pointed directly at River, his finger almost brushing the man’s nose.

 

“Yes, but we’re cool.”  Adam said.

 

“Adam and I are friends, nothing more.”  River clarified.

 

“Friends are good.  Everyone needs ‘em.  I have friends.  Where the fuck are they?”  Dean stumbled a bit as he turned around, looking for everyone.  “Charlie!”

 

“Geez.”  Adam sighed as he moved to grab his brother’s arm.  “Come on, Charlie and Gilda will come meet us when I text them.” 

 

With help from River, he sat Dean down at the bar and got a glass of water for him.

 

“Drink.”  He ordered before walking over to get Cas. 

 

“You need water too.  Come here.”  

 

River got water for Cas, and stayed to make sure he and Dean finished it while Adam went to search for his other brother.  He found Sam and Gabe who were both way more sober than Cas or Dean, and with some guidance, got everyone out to the trucks.

 

“We should exchange numbers.  No need to only be friends for a day.”  River said once he’d helped Adam get half of their group into one of the trucks.  The people he was driving back were the mostly sober ones.

 

“Yeah, absolutely.  I don’t get up here much, but I aim for Pride, and next year I’m going to try to come up with Dean and Cas for St. Patty’s.  I had work this year and couldn’t make it.”  Adam took River’s phone when it was handed to him and added his number.  He sent a quick text to himself so he’d have River’s number too.

 

“Enjoy the rest of your vacation here.  And good luck getting them all back to the hotel.”  River was looking past him in amusement at Sam’s truck where Dean had managed to strip out of his tee shirt.

 

“Oh man, he always drinks too much.”  Adam muttered, shaking his head in exasperation.  “I better go.”

 

River surprised him and pulled him into a hug.  It was friendly, lacking any of the flirting from earlier.

 

“I had fun tonight, and I have like three girls to call tomorrow.  I’ll let you know if anything comes of it.”

 

Adam grinned, remembering the numbers he had in his own pocket.

 

“Yeah, me too.”

 

With one last wave, River turned to leave.  Adam climbed up behind the wheel and smacked Dean in the chest when he started playing with his own nipples.

 

“Hey!  That hurt!”  Dean whined.

 

“Good.  Maybe now you’ll put your shirt on.  No one wants to see you tweaking your nipples.”  Adam stuck the key in the ignition and the truck roared to life.

 

“I do.”  Cas piped up from the backseat.

 

“You don’t count.”  Adam shot back.  Cas just grinned.

 

“Let’s get back to the hotel already, so Cas can take Dean to bed.”  Sam stifled a yawn.

 

“That,”  Adam put the truck in drive.  “Is an absolute _perfect_ idea.”  He was darn close to collapsing too.  Some water and a good night’s sleep would do everyone some justice, and the way Sam was cuddling up to Gabe all night, he was pretty sure he was going to get the bed in the hotel room all to himself.  Nice…

**Author's Note:**

> So how many of you are fist pumping the air after this chapter? Sam and Gabe are a GO! Lol. I hope you like this chapter. :)


End file.
